Talk:Lurian
The fact that Lurians (Morn) have huge families is an interesting note aboout Morn, but that's not that outrageous, there are several Human cultures that still bear that many children. --Gvsualan 21:28, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *12 or 13 is pushing it for humans, 17 happens but it is very very rare. Also, i'm curious why you removed information about them having hair? I found it interesting as the only one we have seen didn't have any and short of catching that one reference a fan wouldn't know at all. Hack, Lurians could look like Wookiees for all we know, :)! Jaf 21:54, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf * Several Amish households who live in my area have familys of easily 15 children -- I know that for a fact. The reason why Morn was bald was clearly stated in , is stated in the Morn article -- and is more appropriate for the Morn article. Besides -- "at least some of them loose their hair with time" is inaccurate anyway. Again, we dont have references to Picard being bald in the article on humans, nor should we.--Gvsualan 22:07, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I just found the birth thing interesting, and I'll bow on it. However, the hair thing is certainly relevant, we only have one example of a Lurian so every little bit helps. Jaf 22:38, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf Ionite Nebula, huh... Where does the information regarding Luria in the Ionite Nebula region come from? I'm getting the feeling that it's a non-canon source and should be placed under apocrypha.Foravalon 20 Sept 2006 (UTC) :It's from . Early in the episode, Drex questions Morn what he is doing on the station, so far away from the Ionite Nebula and starts searching his bag. At the same time, Odo is sitting with Elim Garak in the replimat and decides to interfere, leading to Drex insulting him in Klingon and Garak replying: "Actually I'm not sure Constable Odo has a mother". ;-) :It's not in the script of the episode, so it was improvised or added later when the scene was shot, but it is definitely there. --Jörg 09:49, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Groovy groovy, makes sense why we haven't seen more Lurians. Now if only we knew where the Ionite Nebula was... Foravalon 23 Sept 2006 (UTC) Lurian in Iowa I have to completely disagree with the statement that the alien in the Iowan bar seated between Uhara and Kirk is a Lurian. The alien at the bar had are more elongated nose and a less stocky build. If Morn is the template for a Lurian then there shouldn't be this highly of a variation between the two. I suggest deletion.--Italianajt 15:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Unless we get a production source on intent. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Average Lurian How do we know Morn is an average Lurian? MaGnUs 07:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Though I know it's not canon - since Morn is the only Lurian we see I would say he counts as "average". :) — Morder (talk) 07:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, we know for a fact that he isn't. For example, he lost his hair due to storing latinum in his stomachs. Who knows what other differences there are... --OuroborosCobra talk 08:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but for the simple fact that he is the only Lurian we've seen makes him "average". We can't go on speculating about this or that. All we know for certain is that the Latinum made his hair fall out. -Italianajt 12:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That still doesn't make him "average" at all, just the only one seen by viewers. MaGnUs 09:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) basis for Lurian race? This isnt intended at all to be a nitpick, rather an honest question. Is the only basis for the Lurian species the story Hain told Quark? I don't recall any other mentions. (If not could anyone point me to specific episodes?) Seeing how Hain later admitted the story wasnt true (at least the part about Morn being the prince), wouldnt this mean that it's at least possible Morn isnt even a Lurian. Which would mean the information on Lurians based off of Morn would be false. 20:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :He must have been Lurian, or those attending his funeral would not have followed the Lurian custom of bringing food to his funeral in .--31dot 21:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC)